In wireless transmitter applications, automatic level control (ALC) is often used to control the output level of the transmitter. Many modern transmitter specifications are requiring a relatively high dynamic range that may be difficult or impossible to achieve using currently available ALC techniques. Therefore, there is a need for methods and structures for implementing ALC within a transmitter that are capable of relatively high dynamic range.